Sibling Rivalry
by BlueSkies817
Summary: Ligo runs into her twin sister again.Dr.Drakken is determined to have her work for him. Can the twin factor overpower sibling rivalry? Read and Review
1. Discoveries

Disclaimer:In this chapter I only own Ligo.

You should probably read The Diary of Shego's Twin Sister first but

you don't have to.

**Sibling Rivalry**

**Chapter 1: Discoveries**

_One year later._

Ligo stormed angrily into the kitchen slamming the door

behind her. Why did they always make fun of her? Maybe her brothers

would actually be able to cheer her up this time, and hopefully not get

mad at her for giving Jack a black eye and a bloody nose. The house

was eerily quiet, as it had been on many other occasions. Ligo sighed,

not again. She stared enviously at the note.

_Ligo,_

_There was a bank robbery at Go City National Bank. We'll be back _

_later._

_Hego,Mego,Wego I, Wego II_

"I hate when they go on those missions without me!" Ligoslammed her

hand on the table. Her glowing,green hand. She gasped.

"I have a power! I finally have a power!"She felt the joy course through

her body,"I know just what I'm gonna do first," and with a smile she ran

out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ligo hurried down the streets of Go City, not caring how tired she was

getting. This was going to be her first mission! She burst through the

doors of Go City National Bank and frowned.It wasn't looking too

good. There were four robbers who had the twins tied up, and Hego and

Mego were struggling with two more.

"Who's she?" asked one robber in a gruff voice advancing on her.

"I'm part of Team Go," Ligo answered proudly, dodging the robber's

blows. She punched him, sending him into the wall of the bank.

"Ligo!"Hego was shocked.

The robbers smiled, this girl was making a good distraction for them.

Suddenly Ligo screamed. The man she'd punched had a gun, and it was

pointed right at Hego. She fired up her hands and blasted the gun into

thousands of pieces. All her brothers could do was stare, and so could

the robbers. She seized her chance and quickly tied the four of them up.

"Can't be on Team Go,"she smiled to herself," yeah right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at Go Tower_

Ligo walked into the kitchen, wondering why Hego and Mego wanted

to talk to her. They probably wanted to put her on the team!

"Ligo, we want to talk to you," Mego said, but then turned away.

"What he was supposed to say,"Hego gave him an angry look," was

that, even though we appreciate what you did, we don't think you

should be on Team Go anymore."


	2. Sadness and Schemes

**Chapter 2: Sadness and Schemes**

"What do you mean I can't be on the team!"Ligo fired up her

hands,"Without me you'd be dead!' She realized that her hands were lit up and quickly

powered them down.

"It's just that,"Hego started nervously,"you're Shego's twin sister so

you're going to be a lot like her. We thought it might be best if you weren't on the team. We

wouldn't want you to be a villian too."

" You can't just label me. I'm her sister, but so are all of us. I can't

believe my own brothers could be such idiots to think I'm like that. I have some of her traits,

but I AM NOT A VILLIAN!"Ligo was shouting now,'I don't know why Shego became a villian,

but I can see why she ran away, she just wanted to get away from you idiots," Ligo stormed

from the room.

"Ligo..."Mego trailed off. He turned to Hego, "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

Hego ignored him,"Mego I want you to trail her for a couple of days. If she

starts to act evil let me know"

Ligo gasped. She'd been listening behind the door, but now she'd heard

enough. The pale skinned girl went to pack her things. She was out of here. Unfortunately,

she hadn't heard what Mego said next,"You know I think Ligo's right. You are acting like an

idiot and a total jerk,"he left leaving Hego to feel dejected and just a little bit guilty.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A secret lair in the Appalachian Mountains_

"Why does Kim Possible always beat me."Dr. Drakken started on his daily rant," She's

foiled my best scheme this time! I have everything she has gadgets, a sidekick--"

"Actually, if you count that lame mole thing it would be two sidekicks,"Shego interrupted

"Shego that's brilliant!"

"What? Oh no. I don't want another sidekkick, they'll just make things worse."

"Shego, I'm going to have two sidekicks and if you don't agree with me you're fired. This is

just what we need to defeat Kim Possible."

"Whatever, Dr.D. See you monday. And no, I'm definately not going to karaoke night,"

Shego stalked out of the room. The blue-faced scientist decided to start looking for his

sidekick now. After all, you can't go wrong with a google search.

"Ah. Here's some one. Ligo, smartest in her class and has mastered 8 styles of martial

arts. She's only 17, but, I can work around that. You! Go get me this girl. She lives in Go

City." Drakken ordered his henchmen showing them the picture.

-----------------------------------------------

Ligo ran down the streets of Go City, her vision blurred by her tears. They were her

brothers, they were supposed to love her not spy on her like some criminal._ It's not fair! I _

_save their live, I stopped the robbers, I did everything. And you know how they repay me? _

_By kicking me off and telling me they don't trust me._

Finally, Ligo collapsed from exaustion on a bench. She continued to sob, not aware of the

people in the shadows.

"Are you sure this is the girl?" one asked the other

"Positive,"he replied. He snuck up behind her and banged her on the head with his stick

knocking her out.

"We got her boss,"Drakken's henchman whisperd into a walky talkie.

"Perfect," Drakken started to laugh evilly.


	3. Family Reunion

**Sibling Rivalry**

**Chapter 3: Family Reunion**

"Ow, my head."Ligo groaned,"Where am I?" She sat up and

looked around. She was tied to a chair in some kind of jail cell, and outside it was a dark

room with lots of controls. In the center of it stood a giant robot equipped with all kinds of

lazer guns. She struggled in her bonds for a minute but then realized she couldn't break

through them.

"If I had some kind of lazer or knife. Oh duh! My hands," Ligo lit up her hands, quickly

cutting through the ropes. Suddenly the lights went on and a blue faced man in a lab coat

walked up to the cell.

"That was very impressive, Ligo. However you shall not escape me. My name is-"

"You're Dr.Drakken! Oh my God. That means that your sidekick is..." Ligo trailed off.

"Yes, Shego, but that's not important right now. I brought you here because I want you to

work for me. Toghether, with Shego and you, I could finally defeat Kim Possible!"

"Of course I'll work for you Dr.Drakken," Ligo's tone was falsely cheery

"Really?"

Ligo rolled her eyes," You're more of an idiot than I thought you were. One, Kim Possible's

my idol. Two, I'm on the good side . And three, I wouldn't work with Shego if she was the

last person on earth." Ligo blasted the bars with her green flames and charged for the exit.

"Shego! She's escaping!"

Shego charged into the room but then both teens(yes in this story Shego's 17) stopped

dead in their tracks. For a moment they just stared at each other, but then Drakken broke

the silence, "You know you two look almost identical." That was too much. Shego and Ligo

both blasted Dr.Drakken at the same time.

"No duh," they said simultaneously.

"Shego stop her!" Drakken whined. Shego jumped infront of Ligo, both of their hands

glowing, and they began to trade punches and kicks.

"Since when did you have my power?"

"Two days ago."

"I can't believe Dr.D kidnapped you, of all people I'm stuck with you."

"I missed you too," Ligo rolled her eyes," What makes you think I'm working for him

anyway?" Suddenly Shego punched her sister, sending her into the wall. Suddenly they

heard the groan of mechanical gears turning together. Ligo screamed as she was picked

up by the robots claw.

"Before I brainwash you into working for me, I need to use you for a little something,"

Drakken began to laugh evilly.


	4. The Mission

**Sibling Rivalry**

**Chapetr Four:The Mission**

"Ron quit fooling around. Do you want them to hear us?" The teenage

hero complained as they crawled through the air vent in Dr.Drakken's lair.

"But KP," Ron Stoppable whined," there's something crawling on me. Kim get it off. It's a

vent spider!"

"Ron, there's no such thing as a vent spider, now come on." She shot her grappling gun to

the far wall. Ron did the same, amazingly, with his pants still on. As they

were swinging a blast of green fire cut the ropes. They fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Aww, Kimmie. Did I make you fall? Good."Shego advanced on the girl, ready to fight.

"That won't be necessary, Shego. Kim Possible you will surrender," cried Drakken holding

a remote control.

"As if," She laughed.

"As if if,"Ron joined in

Suddenly the big metal doors opened and in came the giant robot. Despite the fact that it

was about twenty times larger than them they weren't scared. The thing that horrified them

was the pale-skinned girl struggling in the robot's giant hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron what do we do? I think we should save her." Kim eyes were full of worry.

"Uh, Kim? In case you haven't noticed that girl is like Shego's clone. Same skin, same hair,

even the same taste for green and black. It's so a trap."

"Ron, we can't let herget hurt. I don't think Drakken and Shego are even smart enough to do

that."

"I hate to interrupt you conversation Kim Possible," Drakken laughed evilly," but if you don't

surrender I will destroy her."

"I don't think so, Drakken!" Kim shot her grappling hook onto the robot's massive shoulder,

and to her surprise Drakken didn't even try to stop her. Suddenly a giant mechanical arm

shot out and grabbed her.

"You thought you could stop me that easily, Kim Possible! Now you will both become my

mind controlled slaves! Soon the world will bow to me, Dr.Drakken!" caught up in his rant,

Drakken didn't notice Ligo. She had cut part of the hand that was holding her with her

powers and was now shakily getting to her feet.

"Dr.D!" Shego yelled, but Drakken had already noticed. He made the robot shake

vigourously. Ligo grabbed for Kim's grappling hook as she fell and swung down. She

kicked the mad scientist in the chest and grabbed the controls. After fiddling with it for a

little she got the robot to put Kim down.

"Thanks,"Kim said taking the controls," allow me," she pushed the big button marked _Self _

_Destruct._ A computerized voice started the countdown.

"Kim Possible, you think you're all that, but you're not!Come, Shego, let's get out of here,"

Drakken and Shego sprinted from the building, Shego giving Ligo a glance of pure hatred.

Suddenly a big piece of rubble blocked them from the exit. _"1 minute until self destruct."_

"Uh, Kim I think I see a way out over there,"Ligo lied. When they turned she blasted the

rubble away with her hands.

"I din't see--"

KP look! We can get out." Ron ran for the exit; Kim and Ligo close behind.

-------------------------------------------------------

_A jet on the way to Middleton_

"Thanks for the ride, Mr.Green,"

"After the way you saved my store from burning down, it's the least I can do,"

"Oh it was no big," she turned to the girl," I don't think I ever asked your name."

"Um,"_What should my name be?" _I'm Li"

" Thanks for saving me Li. Do you need a ride home."

"Well, I kinda, um... left."

"It's okay I understand. I'm sure it would be okay if you stayed with me for a little"

"Oh that'd be great Kim! Thanks so much!"

"Li, I have to introduce you to Bueno Nacho," Ron joined in," You're gonna love it!"

-----------------------------------------------------

**That's it for now hope you liked it. Thanks, Twila Starla for being the only person to review so far. If you like the story could you please review.**


	5. Suspicions

Okay here's chapter 5 finally. My life is way too busy. Read & Review

**If you read the first version of this chapter read this one. I made a mistake in the part with Shego,Ligo, and Ron. That's the only thing different though.**

**Sibling Rivalry**

**Chapter 5:Suspicions**

"Okay, Li. Prepare to witness the world's greatest creation, made by me, of course." Kim rolled her eyes,"Here I have an ordinary taco and some ordinary nachos-"

"And cheese!"Rufus put in.

"And cheese. Put them together and you have the naco!"

Li giggled," I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," Ron said, digging in ,"you don't know what you're missing."

Ligo smiled at her new friends. How easy it was to make friends here. In Go City it was all about appearance. She really didn't fit in with her skin. Now it was just like she was any other regular girl. You could hardly call Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable regular though.

"I gotta run KP. See ya later Li.

-------------------------------------------------

Ligo stared out the window at the stars and let the tears fall freely. She remembered before the accident when they were a family. When she couldn't sleep she used to look out the window at the stars. Shego was always with her. They would always try to find weird patterns in the stars together. She missed the times when they were friends.

"You know, that one looks like a man with a tiger on his back if you squint real hard," Ligo gasped and spun around to see Kim standing beside her.

"It's hard to be apart from your family. I should know, I ran away once," she must have seen the disbelieving look in Li's eyes,"I was barely 5 I didn't know any better. But I had to go back, my family was more important then whatever happened."

"You were 5," Li said between sobs," this is different, you wouldn't understand." She ran inside and locked her door.

---------------------------------------------------

Shego and Ligo advanced on Ron. Ligo had Shego's trademark outfit on and her hands were glowing.

"Bye-bye sidekick," Shego sneered and they blasted him unconscious.

Ron bolted upright shaking._It was just a dream, it was just a dream. But still, it could mean something._ He had never realized how similar the two looked. The same skin, the same eyes, the same raven-black hair. _I have to warn Kim_.

-------------------------------------------------

Kim wearily picked up her cell phone.

"Ron it's three in the morning what's wrong."

"Kim! Li's evil. She's related to Shego," there was panic in Ron's voice.

"Ron she saved us. It's not her fault she looks so much like Shego."

"No! you don't understand. It was a trick to get us to accept her. They're plotting against us."

"Ron go to bed if anything happens I'll tell you." Kim hung up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------

Okay that's it. Tell me if you liked it. Please review.


End file.
